


Oops! I did it again.

by Cause_It_Rhymes_xx



Category: Casual writing, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Dont read if you're easily triggered, M/M, Other, Self-Harm, Suicide, maybe depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 05:51:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4510257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cause_It_Rhymes_xx/pseuds/Cause_It_Rhymes_xx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just a little thing a wrote while I was down.<br/>Give it a try</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oops! I did it again.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, Im not sure what is this, feel free to give me your opinions and such, also if I have any mistake , tell me please.

Oops! I did it again  
and I still don't understand  
why did I let myself think  
I was going to be okay.

Oops, I did it again  
It's getting out of control,  
but I still don't understand...  
I put myself through this hell  
I can't seem to get away.

Oops! I did it again,  
I let my hopes get up,  
But I ended up taking the blade  
and falling harder than before.

Oops... I did it again  
and I won't let myself fall harder everytime,  
I won't be repeating the same mistake,  
cause this one left me without life.

Oops, I won't be doing it again...  
One cut that goes too far,  
One pill that blurs the line,  
One tragic accident in the car  
And I'll be okay this time.

**Author's Note:**

> if you feel like this you can talk to me! I'm here for you all.  
> I may write a fic based off this , it'd be larrie though.


End file.
